


this moment can be ours only if we steal it

by finkzydrate



Series: we've been keeping secrets from our hearts [1]
Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Mario share a sweet moment after the match against Kazakhstan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this moment can be ours only if we steal it

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something after tonight's match because I was disappointed that Marco didn't play, but on the plus side Mario scored. So this is written mostly for selfish reasons, since so very few people write Götzeus fanfics, but I think they are a brilliant pairing. Yeah, okay, I hope you enjoy this, but be prepared for tons of fluff.

Mario was exhausted after the match against Kazakhstan. He hurriedly walked to the locker room, wanting to shower as fast as he could and then get on the bus and finally close his eyes. He was stopped a couple of times, though, by some of his excited teammates who congratulated him on his goal, patted him on the back or ruffled his hair. He smiled and thanked each and every one of them, all the while looking around for a sign of Marco. He wasn't around, however, so Mario just shrugged, he knew he’d see him sooner or later.

When he got on the bus, it was dark and there was no one there yet. Mario enjoyed the silence for a few moments, sighing and relaxing his body on the seat, which felt like heaven under him at this particular moment. He never heard the footsteps coming towards him or felt the presence of another person sitting down next to him.

“There he is,” Marco said, his voice - deep and low. Mario startled in his seat, he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

“You asshole, you did that on purpose,” he punched Marco in the shoulder, while the blond was laughing heartily at him. Marco was still grinning when he tore his gaze from Mario and looked around the bus, then turned around again and kissed Mario hungrily, surprising him for the second time. 

“What was that for?” Mario asked the blond. He was a bit breathless, his lips were rosy and wet and all Marco wanted was to keep on kissing him for the entire night, in front of their teammates. He didn't care who saw them, he just wanted Mario.

“That was me congratulating you on your awesome goal tonight.”

“Well, why haven't you congratulated me like that the other times I've scored as well?” Mario pouted over-dramatically and Marco grinned. He pulled the younger boy closer, one hand on the back of his neck, the other resting on Mario’s thigh, heavy and warm. Their lips met once again, in a chaste quick kiss, just a touch of lips.

“I can’t get enough of you, god,” Marco sighed. “Just wait until we get back home, I won’t leave you alone for a second.”

“I will hold onto that promise.”

Mario stared into Marco’s eyes, smiling and then moved, breaking their eye contact so that he could rest his head on Marco’s shoulder and prepare for the long journey to the airport. Just as he was dozing off he heard his teammates getting on the bus, talking to each other and taking their seats one by one, but the noise didn't bother him much. He snuggled against Marco, feeling the blond’s arm falling protectively over his belly and fell asleep.


End file.
